Hairfetish
by Unolai
Summary: Something Wicked sidefic, can be read seperately. How to distract Kurama from doing his homework, in one simple lesson. Shameless fluff! One-shot


**Prince Elmo:** Here it is, people! The first Something Wicked Sidefling, **though it can be read seperately**!The title is brought to you by my BETA, who forbid me to change it. Beware of uncoming shameless fluff!

**Kurama:** This one is dedicated to Shadowess88, because Elmo felt like it.** Prince Elmo does NOT own anything here and isn't making any money of this story. So don't bother to sue. **

* * *

With your head suspended in mid-air, you're staring upside-down at Kurama's back. Or more specifically, Kurama's hair. Since you're done training for today, you've taken it upon yourself to honour the redhead with your glittery presence. Not that he's talking to you or anything.

After stating that he has to catch up on some homework, he sat down behind his desk and hasn't moved from the spot since. You followed him into the modest bedroom Genkai lets him use, flung yourself on his bed and you also haven't moved from the spot since. Something that is very difficult for you. 

And the fact that Kurama isn't responding to any of your tries to start up a conversation isn't really helping either! 

Not even when you started re-enacting 'Charley goes to Candy Mountain', complete with annoying voices.

"_My God, I'm so bored...Seriously...I'm going to die of boredom...Or worse; I might start behaving myself...Or I might start doing something useful...Or make something of my life! Oh no, I have to stop this!"_

"Kuraaaama!" You drag out his name in an annoying whine. "Can't you do two things at once!" 

Without even granting you a quick glance over the shoulder, he replies: "No, Jaiden, I have to concentrate." 

You sit up on his bed and turn towards the demon. Folding your legs in a lotus position, you lean your arm on your knee and your face on your fist. You purse your lips in thought. After five minutes of blowing bubbles with your spit, you grab an empty notebook from the floor. You disguise the ripping sound with a loud cough, as you tear out a few pages. You make a ball of the first page.

And fling it at Kurama's head. _"Bullseye!"_

At Kurama's accusing glare, you instantly look as innocent as possible and shrug. When he turns back to his precious homework, you make another ball and fling this one at his head too. You hear him groan as you hit the bullseye again. "Jaiden, please...I have to concentrate." 

"I don't care, I'm bored! You have to entertain me, because I'm selfish like that." You toss another ball of paper at him. 

"Well, if you're so interested in playing with paper, I have some origami paper here." Kurama sighs and turns around in his chair, holding out a stack of brightly coloured paper for you. 

You jump up. "Dude, wicked! I totally know how to do origami!" 

With a grin on your face you take the stack of paper from him. Kurama smiles at you, satisfied that you'll leave him alone now.

"_Yeah, right! Keep dreaming, fox boy."_

You admire the brightly coloured paper bird, which is the only figure you can make, before flinging this at the back of Kurama's head too. With a wicked grin, you watch as the little paper bird gets snagged in his long hair. 

A dull thud and low groan can be heard as Kurama lowers his forehead to the desk. 

"Ha! And you thought I was going to settle for playing with paper!" Walking over to him, you retrieve your origami sculpture from his red hair. You run your hands through it once. "Say, Foxy. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Jaiden." His voice is kind of muffled, since he still has his forehead pressed against the desk. 

You tilt your head to the side in thought. "What's up with the hair?" 

At your question, Kurama lifts his head from the desk and turns to you. "Excuse me?"

"Your hair. I mean, it's a lovely shade of red and it's shiny and all, but why?"

"Why what?"

"Why the length? Do you get off on getting mistaken for a girl or something?" Insert wicked grin.

"No, it's just that I've always had long hair. Even when I was Youko Kurama."

"Oh! Can I see?"

"No."

You pout at this. Just before Kurama turns back to his stupid homework again, you pull his chair away from the desk and settle sideways in his lap. "Please? I'll be a good witch and leave you alone if you let me see Youko." 

Not even batting an eyelash at your new position, the redhead once again tells you no. 

"You do realise that you will always be mistaken for a girl with that ridiculous long hair, right?"

"I'm aware of that."

Wrapping your arms around his shoulders, you bury your face in his neck. His arms encircle your waist in response. After ten seconds of heart-warming cuddling, you can no longer suppress the following statement: 

"Well, just so you know, I will always love you like you're my sister."

Within the blink of an eye, you jump from his grasp, grab the chair, push it over and lower the backrest to the floor - with Kurama still in it. You cackle out loud as you see his expression. 

Deciding that it's probably in you best interest to leave, you make a wild dash towards the door, only to get tackled to the bed!

"Like a sister, you say?" The evil glint in his eyes promises nothing good. 

"_Who on earth let Hiei teach him that?"_

With your wrists firmly clutched in one of his hands, he wriggles his fingers at you... 

And a small moment later, your high-pitched screech echoes through Genkai's temple. 

Followed by equally high-pitched laughter.

"No-hahaha!" You gasp. "Stoooop! Kuramahahaha! Pffffheeheehee! Not fair! Not fahahahaha!" You kick your legs and squirm like crazy, but nothing stops Kurama from tickling you mercilessly. You can barely hear his deep laughter over yours.

"Kurahahaha! Stop! Ahahahaha! No, stop ihihihihit! I'm dying! Hie-hahahaha! Hiei, help me!" 

You called for him as soon as he appeared in the doorway. With a smirk firmly in place, he calmly moves over to you.

"_My hero! I've never been more attracted to him as I am now!"_

Wrenching one of your hands away from Kurama, you stretch it out to your heroic fire demon...Only to have him hold down both your hands, giving Kurama free access to tickle you until you can barely breathe any more!

"Nooooo!" You wail, because you know they're not going to let go until you beg for mercy. Which you'll never do. Damn pride.

"Hahahaha! Hiei! You traitor! Aaaah! Pffhahahaha! You're mean! Stop-heeheehee!"

When you lock eyes with Hiei, you're drawn in by the amusement in his gaze. It strikes you how attractive he looks this way, without his eternal scowl. You feel your cheeks flush with warmth that has nothing to do with the tickling.

But then the moment is ruined as you're forced to squeeze your eyes shut and curl your spine away from Kurama, who has found yet another sensitive tickle-spot and is attacking it mercilessly.

"Kuramahahaha!" Your high-pitched scream once again echoes through the temple.

Later, with your hair dishevelled and your cheeks aflame, you open the freezer with a bottle of glue in your hand. "Now, where did Kurama put the ice cream...?"

* * *

**Prince Elmo:** Told you there'd be shameless fluff. 

**Kurama:** Yes, it's a sweet story. Why did you write this?

**Prince Elmo:** Cuz I wanted to explain the relationship between you and Jaiden.

**Kurama:** And that relationship is that she loves me like a sister?

**Prince Elmo:**Yeah! Is that great or what?

**Kurama:** 'Or what' is a good option...

**Prince Elmo:** Don't be affraid to review. Be affraid of what will happen when you don't...


End file.
